1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical circuit boards and, more particularly, to a circuit board assembly having a buss bar for distributing electrical current to several circuit modules provided on the circuit board and a heat sink for thermally conducting heat away from the circuit modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit boards are typically made of an electrically insulating material and have multiple circuit modules mounted thereon. It is known to use multiple buss bars mounted on the front surface of the circuit board to conduct electrical current from a suitable source to multiple modules mounted on the front surface of the circuit board. It is also known to provide a heat sink adjacent the modules in order to thermally conduct heat away from the circuit board in order to protect the modules from the high heat generated as a result of the current flow through the modules.
It is desirable to incorporate buss bars into a circuit board for the efficient distribution of current from a single source to the multiple modules. Preferably, the number of buss bars would be minimized to reduce weight and material cost.